Valentine's Day
by lovelysakura99
Summary: The most important for Juvia was to do chocolate for her Gray-sama. Gruvia with hints of NaLu, GaLe and Jerza.


I have no idea why I'm doing this. Yes, I'm in a Fairy Tail _plus_ romance mood but still! And as I'm more a Lucy than a Juvia, the why in hell I'm writing Gruvia is beyond me but anyway, here I go.

By the way, this is more written in the japanese Valentine's way. If you didn't know, in Japan, Valentine's Day is mostly made for girls to give chocolate to the one they love and by doing this declaring their love. So I wrote this in this state of mind. Also inspired by a drawing I saw on pixiv made by "momizu", which is this story's cover.

Not beta-ed since I wrote it on a whim. Please do not be mad at me, I re-read it more times to count. (And will re-read a couple more times.)

Do not own the characters and usual copyright blablabla.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Juvia was mad. Or disappointed. Or both. Juvia wasn't sure.

She just thought that she had _finally_ success on doing her Valentine's chocolate but it looked like she had failed. _Again_. She sighed.

Arriving to the guild, Juvia slumped on the chair at the bar. Mirajane gave her a small smile.

"Valentine's, huh?" She said with a smile.

Juvia perked and gave the waitress a confused look. Mirajane responded with a brighter smile and a nod, pointing the person next to Juvia. It's only then that the water mage realized that Lucy was also slumped on her chair, sighing heavily.

"Don't tell me that you are doing Valentine's chocolate for Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, surprised and glaring the mage next to her.

Lucy stared at her, mixed between a glare and a disgust look, clearly telling her _"And why in hell I would do that?"_

"Then, for who Lucy-san is doing chocolate?" Juvia asked, slightly confused.

To the question, Lucy grunted and hid her face on the bar counter.

"For Natsu, of course!" Mirajane exclaimed, clapping her hands in an excited manner.

Lucy showed her face to the two girls, opened her mouth as she wanted to add something, to argue maybe, but couldn't find the force to do so and closed her mouth. She then sighed and went back to hide her face on the counter.

"And did Lucy-san failed her chocolate?" Juvia asked, feeling slightly better that she wasn't the only one.

To that, Lucy only grunted and said a muffled "3 times".

"Like Juvia!"

Lucy turned to the water mage and gave her a small smile. Juvia was feeling delighted that, indeed, she wasn't the only one.

"Poor girls. Do you want some help?" Mirajane asked.

"NO!" they both exclaimed, standing up.

"Everyone know how your chocolate taste, Mira!" Lucy shouted.

"And I don't want Gray-sama to think that I went the easy way and asked you!" Juvia added.

Both girls looked at each other and nodded.

Mirajane smiled. "I understand. Then, why don't you two come tonight with your ingredients? I'll only tell you tips, like for the baking time and whatnot. Like that, I can help you a little, and you can help each other too."

Both girls brighten up instantly to the suggestion. "Thanks Mira!" they said in perfect unison.

"You're welcome!"

Without waiting anymore, Juvia and Lucy ran to their respective houses to gather what was needed.

Later that day, Juvia arrived to the guild. She saw Gray arguing with Natsu but didn't stop to talk to him. She did stop to watch him just a little, with a blush gracing her face and eyes almost in heart shape. Gray turned his head slightly and caught her staring which made her, with a small yelp, go to her destination, the guild's kitchen.

At the destination, she saw not only Lucy and Mirajane, but also Levy, Erza, Wendy and Charle, probably all waiting for her.

"And the last one arrived!" Mirajane declared, again clapping her hands happily, as if she was the most excited of the troop.

Glaring at Levy and Erza, Juvia asked "And who are you giving chocolate to?"

Erza rolled her eyes and responded "Not to Gray."

Levy blushed and said in a quiet tone "Gajeel".

Wendy added with a broad smile "I just want to help Mirajane to give chocolate to everyone in the guild!"

Charle didn't respond but when Lucy mentioned innocently Happy's name, Juvia could almost see a blush on the cat.

"But how will you gave chocolate to Jellal?" Lucy asked curiously to Erza which made the requip mage blush different shade of pink.

"How…?" she could only asked, not founding her words.

"Well Happy kind of told me about…" Before Lucy could finished her sentence, Erza had went out a sword and threatened the poor celestial mage. Lucy didn't say a word more.

But Juvia couldn't care less. She was indeed happy that she wasn't the only one working hard toward Valentine's day but, at the end, the most important was to do chocolate for her Gray-sama.

They all started to work and after some time, they found themselves chatting about the boys.

"Natsu is oblivious. I don't even know why I am doing all this. He's going to eat the chocolate, say a thanks, and NOT EVEN UNDERSTAND the pain I passed trough to do them."

"Well, Gajeel isn't really better. If he knows, he do like he doesn't. I swear that if I do not put iron in this, he won't even eat them and tell me that it's useless."

"At least you can see him every day. Or when he finally does see you, he doesn't give you this "i-love-you-but-need-to-get-punish-for-my-sin" look which makes it ten time _harder_ to say anything you want to say."

The three girls sighed, discouraged, and looked at Juvia, as if they were waiting for her to say something.

"Well, Gray-sama is perfect." she said dreamily.

"But don't you have at least one complain about him?" Levy asked curiously.

"Just one thing that you would die for him to do." Lucy added.

"If Gray-sama would return my love, of course Juvia would be happy. If he touched me the way I wanted him, or tell me that he loves me, Juvia would be more than happy. But at the end, I just want Gray-sama to be happy. Juvia is just not willing to share him." The water mage beamed at them. "Finish! Juvia only needs to bake it!"

To that, all the other girls smiled, probably all thinking that even with all the complains, they also wanted their loved one to be happy.

"Love is a beautiful thing." Mirajane softly remarked.

And time passed and they all finished their chocolate. The kitchen had been cleaner but wasn't in a total chaos. No one seemed to have fail as they tested their chocolate. ("I can't even taste it. There's iron in it." "I don't even want to taste it. It's _extra_ _spicy_ chocolate!")

At the end, all girls were happy with their work and were ready for the threatening day called Valentine's Day.

In the morning of the said day, Juvia woke up, her heart beating in anticipation. She knew that Gray wouldn't do much about the chocolate. She hadn't did a special chocolate like Lucy or Levy, not that she could really do _ice_ chocolate. She had thought of doing a popsicle but then, the traditional chocolate felt better.

The water mage started to dress up as she kept glancing at the pink and red box where she had put in the heart shaped chocolate. Once she was sure to be ready to go, she took the box in her hands and gave herself a small smile by the mirror near her door to give her courage.

Going out Fairy Hills, Juvia heard her name screamed behind her. She turned and saw Levy going toward her.

"Ready?" Levy asked herself having a simple gray gift bag in her hands which Juvia highly supposed was the chocolate.

Juvia simply nodded.

"I'm scared." Levy admitted. "I know it's silly, and it's not has if he completely doesn't want me if he reject my chocolate but…" She only sighed and didn't finished her sentence.

"Juvia understand. But Levy-san is a wonderful person and I know Gajeel-kun. Even if he can be a little bit mean, he likes Levy-san. He might grumble but he won't reject it." Juvia smiled to the small blunette who smiled back at her.

"Thanks Juvia. I feel a lot better now! I have to go!" Levy added as she was going to the opposite direction.

"You are not going to the guild?" Juvia asked confused.

Levy shook her head. "Gajeel is going on a mission today so I'm giving it to him at the train station. I asked him to wait for me. Better like this anyway. I would have died in embarrassment if I would have to give it to him in front of the others!"

Levy gave a final wave and went running the way of the train station as Juvia continued her way to the guild.

"JUVIA!" The scream made the said person jump and turned to see Levy wave at her. "Let's do our best!"

Juvia's smile wider as she screamed back: "Yes!"

Finally arrived at the guild, Juvia started to look everywhere for Gray. Her Gray-radar didn't seem to get on so she supposed he wasn't there yet. A quick look at Mirajane confirmed it since the waitress briefly smile but shook her head. Feeling disappointed, Juvia got out the guild, wondering where her prince charming could be.

On the way to look for him, she saw Wendy giving to everyone Valentine's chocolate. (Juvia did remark the small blush on the face of the wind dragon slayer when she gave it to Romeo but decided to say nothing about it.) She also saw Elza going toward the forest, which mean she probably would meet Jellal. She then heard Happy sing teasingly "Lucy liiiiikes him~" but saw no sign of the blonde, probably meaning she was giving to Natsu his chocolate somewhere in town.

Everyone seemed to have the courage to give their chocolate, which made Juvia smile. The water mage then pouted. Why everyone was giving their chocolate while she still couldn't find her Gray-sama?!

As she was ready to give up and go back to the guild to wait for him, Juvia finally saw the person she was eager to see.

"Gray-sama!" She called out while running towards him. "Juvia was looking for you."

"Oh, hey Juvia. So, what's up?" Gray asked casually.

"Here. For Valentine's." Juvia said, handing out the small box.

Gray thanked her and opened the box. "You made them?"

The question was mixed of surprised and appreciation which made Juvia blush. She nodded curtly.

Gray somewhat seemed uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure what to do next which made Juvia also uncomfortable.

"Gray-sama is not obligated to eat them if he doesn't want to…" Juvia mumbled under her breath, suddenly unable to look at him.

"No!" shouted Gray making Juvia jolted. "I mean, I… Jeez. It's embarrassing. I mean, having a girl giving you handmade chocolate and all…" Gray was shifting from his left to right foot, clearly uncomfortable with this situation. "But thanks." He ate a chocolate and offered the water mage a small smile. "It's good."

Juvia beamed at him her most beautiful smile, cheeks still tinted in pink, and replied: "Anything for Gray-sama."

To her surprise, Gray bended toward her and kissed her on her right cheek. He straighten up fast, as if he was himself surprised by his action and walked toward the guild without saying anything.

Still in her trance, Juvia stood there, a hand on her cheek, wondering if she had actually dreamed about the last part.

"You coming?" She heard her prince say which made her snap to reality.

Looking at him, he seemed perfectly normal, but Juvia could see the light (really light) red on his cheeks. Trying hard to not squeal out loud, she walk to him and they went to the guild.

Well, that was a big step she had just accomplished. Juvia was sure now that it was a matter of time before her Gray-sama would really become hers.

**The End.**

* * *

WHAT A POINTLESS STORY!

I am actually amused that my first posted fic in 4 years of not posting anything on FF is such a random fic. Oh well. I felt the Valentine spirit and couldn't help it. I guess.

I also like best the girl talk section and would have love to develop it more but then I felt that if I added more it wouldn't feel as good… It's maybe only me.

Now, a small part of me is tempt to right the Lucy version of this story but lazy me is coming back full force so… don't expect! Can someone do it? (Yep, lazy me is really there.)

Review, please?


End file.
